


Drunk

by RoseWin67 (DaemonRose)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/RoseWin67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean get drunk. For another prompt on tumblr,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

Pain. Light. Too bright.

            Sam groans and blinks. He is in a motel room. Looking carefully around he understands that he is alone and in the other bed is untouched, nobody has slept in it. Sam frowns. He has a killer headache. Must be a hangover. He tries to remember what happened.

            The night before Sam went into the motel bar where he met his brother who had already had a couple of Jack and bourbon. This hunt had taken its toll on Dean and Sam was pretty tired out as well. It didn’t go so well and so they ended up in the bar to forget.

            When the first couple of drinks kicked in Sam’s mood became lighter and he started babbling while Dean who had a few more struggled already to get a full sentence out and most of it didn’t make much sense. Sam can barely remember anything what they were talking about. He was clear enough to stop with the hard stuff though and switched to beer and then coke so that he could  take care of his brother or to keep him from doing something really stupid.

            “Sammy.” Dean slurred and leaned over to Sam, downing another shot and grinned. “What?” Sam asked but he didn’t like the look Dean gave him. His green eyes were a little clouded from the alcohol but still Sam felt a little uncomfortable how Dean stared at him and looked down…to his lips?

Sam licked them and swallowed. He felt something growing in his jeans and his cheeks flush.  Dean was really close to him, he could smell his older brother’s breath of alcohol.

            “uhm, Dean.” Sam began but he stopped and then frowned a little as Dean giggled. Quickly he understood what was so funny, even in his drunk state Dean didn’t miss the reaction his little brother had failed to cover up. Dean’s smirk said more than any words he couldn’t get out properly anymore so Sam just rolled his eyes on him and pushed him away. Dean swayed on his bar stool and Sam had to hold him.

“Dude we should go to the room,” Dean put his index finger in the air. “One more.”

            “Nope you had enough.” Sam shook his head and paid before he dragged and half carried his brother out of the bar and back to their room. There sam pushed him down on the bed and started to undress him. When Deans shoes where off, Dean giggled again, pulled Sam down on him and kissed him.


End file.
